1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established by and in the United States Patent and Trademark Office this invention pertains to the general Class entitled, "Measuring and Testing" (Class 73) and in particular to the subclass thereunder entitled, "meterology and oceanology" (subclass 170) and the subclass thereunder "with velocity determination" (subclass 189). Also noted in this class is the subclass entitled, "volume or rate of flowmeter" (subclass 194) and the subclasses thereunder entitled, "turbine-type" (subclass 229) "and with mass flow measuring" (subclass 231M).